The present invention relates to an apparatus for shaping in a calibrated way a preextruded rubber profiled member, particularly designed for regenerating tires and the like.
As it is known, for regenerating tires, tubular elements, cylindrical elements and other like elements, which are to be rubberized, crude rubber is generally applied which is then introduced into a mold.
Considering in particular the case of a tire, the crude rubber is applied on the tire carcass, as suitably prepared, and then molded in a mold negatively reproducing the tread pattern; then the rubber is cured, in the mold itself, thereby assuming the pattern of the mold.
Apparatus are presently commercially available which carry out the above mentioned operations by applying a profiled member of the extruded type and having a predetermined size, that is width an thickness.
Other apparatus, on the other hand, are effective to make the extruded profiled member starting from a lens shaped member and controlling the deposition rate in such a way that the applied strips are able of forming the desired cross-section.
The known apparatus, however, are scarcely accurate, because of the difficulties associated with a precise calibration of the profiled member or strip as several physical parameters are changed, such as temperature, pressure and mainly the viscosity of the rubber mix in the extruder.